Pokemon Ranger: The Revenge of Blake Hall (Remade)
by RangerHaruka1
Summary: The Rangers which consist of Solana, Lunick, Kate, Kellyn, Keith, Summer and Ben are back to beat an old enemy. They thought Blake was defeated before but now he is back with a stronger team. Will our heroes be able to beat him and save the day for the Regions of Almia, Fiore and Oblivia? Read to find out. Includes Almiashipping, Obliviashipping and Rangershipping.
**Me: Hello. You probably don't know me and if that is the case then it's okay! This story is going to be a remade version of a story that I wrote back on this site in 2011 on my other account. If you're wondering why i'm not using that account it's because I forgot the password.**

 **Keith: You forget everything :U**

 **Me: Ignore him. Anyway, I don't exactly remember the full story and the parts that I don't remember so I will improvise.**

 **Keith: Man, has it really been five years? Gee, i'm going to have to lose five years worth of weight.**

 **Me: That's what happens for eating out of my fridge Keith.**

 **Kellyn: Well what're we waiting for? Let's start the story!**

 **Me: *clicks tongue* Not before the disclaimer. Hit it Keith!**

 **Keith: *hits Kellyn***

 **Me: *deep sigh* Say the disclaimer dummy!**

 **Keith: Oh! Sorry Kellyn...**

 **Kellyn: :|**

 **Keith: The characters in this whole story belong to Nintendo. The author does not own the rights to any of these characters except for the fan made ones. Disclaimer ended.**

 **Kellyn: Let's Start!**

 **Me: OH, also the story is not in a "regular" story format. When characters speak they speak in this type of format, kind of like an role-playing way.**

 **Keith: So like this right now?**

 **Me: Yes. I also don't like making chapters too long so sometimes if it's an especially long chapter it might be cut into different parts. :D**

 **Kellyn: NOW let's start!**

POKEMON RANGER: THE REVENGE OF BLAKE HALL (REMADE)

CHAPTER ONE

The leaves were falling in shades of reds and orange from the tree Kellyn was leaning against. He noticed the Sawsbuck had begun to shed their Summer coats and had begun growing their Autumn ones. They were drinking from a nearby river next to where he was. Keith's partner, a Buizel, was relaxing in the river. A soft breeze blew through Kellyn's brown hair and it felt soothing on his face.

Kellyn had dark brown hair with bangs that were swept to the right side of his face, the back of his hair was pointing upwards. He had green-blue eyes and tan skin. Like other Pokemon Rangers, he had an athletic build and was of average height. He was currently wearing his Pokemon Ranger Uniform for the Region of Almia. His Pokemon partner was a Pachirisu who was quietly sleeping next to him.

He considered himself to be an above average Pokemon Ranger. What was he doing stationed in Vientown, he had no idea. He didn't mind, it was quite peaceful actually, it just bored him and it probably bored his partner, Keith, out of his mind.

Keith: Hey, 'betcha I can capture those Sawsbuck in under 5 minutes!

Keith was an energetic person and was constantly looking for something to do. He had gotten into trouble several times and it was usually up to Kellyn to stop his trouble-making ways before he hurt himself. They had been friends for as long as he remembered. Keith, unlike Kellyn, wasn't as athletic (in fact you could say he was quite lazy) and he had spikey red hair and brown eyes. His complexion was lighter than Kellyn's but that was mostly because he spent all his time indoors watching TV and eating.

Kellyn: No, we did that last time and you ended up with a concussion. I don't want that to affect our vacation so just sit still for once Keith

Keith groaned and sat down reluctantly. It was already noon and Kellyn was already starting to feel sleepy. The relaxing atmosphere of Vientown really got to him on slow days. However, today was a special day, this day was the last one here. Tomorrow he was off to the Oblivia region for a much needed vacation. The Professor usually gave them a vacation in December however he was mighty generous and decided to give them one in the month of August.

Kellyn closed his eyes slowly and drifted to sleep.

?: Heyyy! No sleeping on your job remember?!

The voice was feminine and it was certainly not Keith's. He jerked his eyes open and saw Kate. Kate was had light brown hair formed into pigtails and blue eyes. One could say that she was quite pretty. At least to Kellyn she was. She was shorter than him and was in her Ranger uniform as well.

Kate: Anyway, it's not like it matters right now. The professor asked me to come get you! He said we can take today off; an early start to our vacation! Isn't it EXCITING?

Kate: In his own words he said: Tell those lazy fools to take a day off today, and you too. I'm afraid if Keith gets bored any longer he might cause another accident.

Keith: Yeah, WOO HOOOO :D

He punched his fists in the air and then expressed his joy with the tree by punching it which caused a nest full of Starly to fall on his head. The commotion awoke Pachirisu who had been sleeping next to Kellyn.

Kellyn: Uhh.. Keith, I think you'd better start running. You disturbed the Starly, AGAIN.

The Starly weren't too happy with their nest and decided to take out their anger on Keith's head by pecking him.

Keith: Ow! OW! OWWWIIEE!

Keith ran in circles and finally dove into the river driving the Sawsbuck away. Buizel wasn't too happy with the disturbance of it's nap either and used Water Gun on Keith.

Kate: Seee? It hasn't even been FIVE minutes and Keith has already broken his hand, gotten attacked by Starly, Soaked himself in water and has gotten attacked by his own partner Pokemon! *disapproving scowl*

Kellyn and Kate dragged Keith out of the river and dried him with a towel. They were all heading towards The Ranger School to say good-bye to the Professor and get Keith some new clothes. On their way they spoke about the vacation they were taking to Oblivia.

Keith: And then... I'm going to spend ALLLL day out in the sun. That way a mermaid will help me and then she will make me a merman and we will go out and kill Hitler...

Kellyn, had honestly stopped listening when he mentioned the mermaid. Keith has a way of rambling endlessly; Kellyn had learned to deal with it by blocking out the noise.

 _ring ring ring_

Kate: Oh! That's my Phone! *answers phone*

Kellyn: Is it the Professor?

Kate: Yeah... huh... okay..

Kellyn could hear the Professor's voice from where he was standing, it was that loud. He sounded angry and it made Kellyn wonder what it was and if it was going to affect their vacation.

Kate: *hangs up* He said that there's an urgent problem at the Ranger school. I didn't quite hear everything he said but it sounded like he really needs help!

Keith: What are we waiting for, let's go!

END OF CHAPTER ONE

 **Me: Soooo, what could the problem beee? *nudge nudge***

 **Keith: I have no idea. *gasp* Maybe it was Hi-**

 **Me: Don't EVEN start Keith. We've had this discussion before... i think.**

 **Keith: Well i am off to steal food from your house *skedaddles***

 **Me: HEY, get back here you! *leaves***

 **Kellyn: Uh... :I yeah, i probably shouldn't tell her that Lunick beat Keith to the punch and ate all her food...**

 **Reader: Who is Lunick?**

 **Kellyn: You shall find that out.**

 **Kate: Well... Stay tuned! :D**


End file.
